


Скажи мне

by Eia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ratings: R, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: Баки, триггеры и невозможность говорить о самом важном





	

**Author's Note:**

> В эпизодах — физическое насилие, захват заложников и огнестрельное оружие в большом городе.

— Ладно, про Рождество я понял... — Тони выжимал штангу короткими рывками — небрежными и быстрыми. Напряжённо выдыхал и смотрел в упор. — Тогда ещё один вопрос из тех... от которых ты... молча уходишь.

— Это намёк, что мне пора? — Баки стоял позади тренировочной скамьи, сверху вниз глядя в его запрокинутое лицо. Сам не знал, шутит ли. — Я готов. Но руки переставь, для твоей нагрузки нужен хват пожёстче.

— Я так привык. И нет, просто хочу... чтобы ты ответил.

Штанга начинала болтаться в вертикальной плоскости. Тони устал. Баки придвинулся ближе и подставил под гриф ладонь; пора было заканчивать.

— Напрасно привык: ты её почти не контролируешь. Выронишь однажды прямиком на рёбра. Интересно, как это в тебе уживается — так дотошно править всякие мелочи, а с серьезными вещами играть в рулетку?

— Легко. В первом случае на кону обычно... чьи-то чужие рёбра, — Тони закончил три подхода по десять. И на последнем подъёме без предупреждения разжал пальцы. Железо повисло в страхующей руке, слегка осаднило ладонь; от неожиданности Баки даже качнуло. 

— Кладезь безопасных привычек, — не удержался он.

— Да просто неисчерпаемый, — из-за плеча подтвердил Роудс. И неловко грохнул в пол гантелью. — Следи за ним в оба.

Баки отвёл штангу в сторону и опустил на маты. Ещё пару секунд Тони смотрел на него, переводя дыхание. Потом перевернулся и сел. 

— Когда ты в модусе Солдата, — в два приёма сдул со лба завившиеся от пота пряди. — Каким образом определяешь источник приказов? 

В дальнем углу зала, куда Баки старался без необходимости не заглядываться — там на ринге работал Стив, сначала с Питом, теперь с Романовой, — гулко ухнуло. Кто-то, по-видимому, вылетел за канаты. Судя по смеху Вдовы — не она. Но, может быть, сразу двое, потому что её короткий стон Баки слышал тоже.

— Ты же знаешь, почему я не отвечаю, — произнёс он очень спокойно. — Мне очень редко бывает, что сказать.

— Я сейчас спрашиваю просто как кодер, — Тони отмахнулся. — Разбираю алгоритм. Мы знаем, что набор триггерных слов переводит тебя в помрачённое состояние — с подавлением личности, беспрекословной исполнительностью, внушаемостью и бла-бла. Это значит, что блокируется внутренний механизм управления, а его полномочия передаются внешним устройствам. Но здесь должно быть слабое место. Скажи мне, в каждую секунду командир бывает только один, или их допускается несколько?

— Один, — ответил Баки после короткой паузы. — Указания остальных принимаются только с его представления.

— Но вообще, стать им может кто угодно, верно?

— Верно, — Баки сжал губы, надеясь, что это не слишком заметно. От одних воспоминаний хотелось плеснуть в лицо воды, чтобы прийти в себя понадёжнее. _В помраченном состоянии_ командир назывался Голосом. Он начинал звучать, едва по крупицам возвращалось подобие сознания, и становился единственным, за что оно могло уцепиться в удушающем вакууме. Он был миром. Им говорила сама реальность. Этому невозможно было не повиноваться. 

— Мне интересно, как устроен фильтр, — пояснил Тони. — Фокус-то хитрый: канал связи вроде и доступен любому, но с момента подключения пропускает сигнал только от одного источника. Оно и логично — нелепо будет, если посреди задания тебе сможет как попало менять цели каждый встречный. Технически — там есть какая-то метка для первого подключившегося объекта. Тебе обязательно было видеть командира своими глазами? Или годилась, скажем, радиосвязь?

— Годилась, конечно. Он и по рации пробирал, как Слово Божье.

— Темброво-частотные характеристики, — угадал Тони. 

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем тебе это.

— Затем, что код отключает тебя от управления и в этот же момент привязывает к новому центру контроля. Что будет, если его произнесёшь ты сам?

— Я? — Баки усмехнулся, хотя смешно не было. — Я всеми правдами и неправдами упрятываю этого чёртова Зимнего Солдата подальше, чтоб никто не достал. Предлагаешь мне своими руками вытащить его на свет?

— Я предлагаю тебе идею для эксперимента. Подожди!.. — должно быть, Баки перекосило очень явно: Тони дернулся к нему и превентивно схватил за руку. Когда нужно, умел держать ещё как надёжно и твёрдо. — Я помню, как ты сказал мне: хочешь сделать всё, чтобы это больше не могло повториться. И как я сказал тебе то же самое. Это до сих пор в силе и всегда в ней будет. Но я прошу тебя: представь, хотя бы в виде блок-схемы, что случится, если ты запустишь триггеры сам, собственным голосом? И самого себя распознаешь как источник команд?

— Вряд ли что-нибудь... безвредное для всех.

— Если я хоть что-нибудь смыслю в работе нейронных сетей, — глаза у Тони были обжигающе серьёзные, — произойдёт глубоко нормальная вещь. И я предлагаю тебе попытаться. Выгорит — сможешь как минимум пользоваться этим способом для экстренного захвата контроля, когда опять объявятся знатоки старых тайн. А я бы высоко оценил и вероятность того, что десяток-другой таких кривых автовходов в автовыход сломают твою триггерную сеть к чертям. Можешь считать это моим новогодним подарком. 

— А если не выгорит? — Баки перевёл взгляд вниз. На пальцы Тони, с силой стиснувшие его запястье и всё же вряд ли способные удержать от движения. — Я не знаю, что такое Зимний Солдат без ошейника. И не обещаю, что это чем-нибудь лучше Зимнего Солдата на поводке!

— Ты будешь не один, — сказал Тони. — Я подожду поблизости. В боевом костюме.

— Это говорит парень, который не умеет безопасно браться за штангу, — меланхолично предупредил Роудс. 

— Мы можем позвать Стива.

— Ради бога, нет! — Баки зажмурился и провёл по лицу ладонью. — Мы не будем этого делать, Тони. Завтра Рождество. У тебя здесь мальчишка. У тебя здесь люди... не всегда готовые к бою. У тебя...

В дальнем конце зала снова грохнуло в стену что-то тяжелое.

— Готовые, — негромко поправил Тони. — И на добровольных началах страхующие тебя уже не первый месяц. Это как раз и есть то обстоятельство, которое нам многое разрешает. Если уж мы обеспечили твою жизнь без крионики, то можем зайти и чуть дальше.

— Спасибо за небезразличие, — ответил Баки ещё тише. — Оно для меня до сих пор — неожиданность. И тем меньше я хочу делать ваши возможные риски реальными.

— Если избавим тебя от кода, рисковать больше не будет никто, — Тони перешёл почти на шёпот. — Мы сможем вернуть тебе бионическую руку. Ты будешь свободен. Захочешь — уйдёшь, не захочешь — останешься здесь, но это будет твой выбор и твоя собственная, ничем не вынужденная жизнь! То, что я делаю с тобой сейчас — это не помощь. 

— Прости, а что же?

— Имитация.

— И Африка не была помощью? 

— Она мне ничего не стоила. И ничего тебе не дала. 

— Серьёзно? — Африка была самым отчаянным демаршем, который Баки смог придумать в трудный момент. Он вышел из дворца вакандских королей и отправился, куда глядели глаза, — по экваториальному лесу, с одним ножом, фляжкой и репеллентом в кармане. Шёл до озера Виктория. Почти десять недель. Старк засёк его с воздуха сутки спустя и полдороги провожал, то пропадая, то появляясь снова; после успешной переправы через реку Инонго, когда всем, включая Баки, стало уже окончательно ясно, что он не погибнет, Тони высадил на его пути Роудса. Но не затем, чтобы образумить, а чтобы составил компанию. При Роуди были экзоскелет и зажигалка. Через день они с Баки познакомились, а ещё через день беспилотный дрон сбросил им сверху браслет с микрокамерой. И они снимали остаток путешествия на видео — ничего особенного, просто искали направление в лесу, кипятили воду, строили шалаши и рассматривали попадавшуюся на глаза живность; иногда избегали патрулей, иногда забредали в деревни, иногда заговаривали с местными, как умели, — Роудс знал шесть языков, Баки — десять, и этого ни разу не хватило. Ролики собрали на видеохостинге Тони сотни тысяч просмотров. Резонанс был просто огромным — особенно в среде отставных армейских ветеранов и активистов общественного движения в поддержку инвалидов. Обоих участников экспедиции завалили предложениями о сотрудничестве: от спонсорской поддержки похода на Южный Полюс до рекламы тактических штанов. Так Баки и перестал быть Призраком — безвестной гипотетической угрозой. — Я же только поэтому и не загремел ни в лечебницу, ни в тюрьму.

— Ну, допустим, не поэтому, — нахмурился Тони. — Хотя, может, и в некоторой связи. Но моё участие всяко было минимально. Даже меньше той малости, что я делаю сейчас.

— Сейчас, можно подумать, для тебя очень много делаю я, — не удержался Баки. — Ловлю штангу. Тренирую вас в стрельбе, которая никому здесь не приснилась. И занимаю на базе лишнюю комнату, а то вот ведь незадача — стоит пустая.

Несколько долгих секунд Тони смотрел на него молча.

— Как будто ты не в курсе, — проронил наконец, — что иногда это критически важно — чтобы некоторые комнаты не пустовали. — Он глянул в упор и на мгновение сощурил глаза: — Знаешь что, Барнс? Не пошёл бы ты к чёрту.

— Уже почти там, — кивнул Баки. — Разрешите исполнять?

Он повернулся к Роуди для короткого рукопожатия. Потом на секунду взглянул в сторону ринга... нет, в том конце зала все были заняты своими делами. Баки молча махнул рукой в воздухе и направился к выходу.

— До завтра, — бросил ему Тони, не обернувшись. — В Башне. Во сколько сможешь.

— Увидимся, — отбил Баки и закрыл за собой дверь.

...

Он успел пробежать по ступенькам всего один этаж, когда сверху крикнули: "Эй!", — и в груди предательски ёкнуло. Баки затормозил, с разворота поймав перила рукой. Взъерошенный Стив смотрел на него, перегнувшись в проем между маршами.

— Уходишь? — быстро спросил он. Получилось, как в старом бруклинском доме с чердаком. Даже захотелось ответить, как тогда. И так же, как тогда, улыбнуться.

— Уезжаю, — кивнул Баки. — Тренировки кончаются, я больше не нужен. Завтра праздник. Отправлюсь к себе, а то, может, в квартире уже замок заржавел.

— Можно тебя отвезти? 

— Не бросай свои дела. При мне брелок с кнопкой экстренного сигнала. Справлюсь.

— Я тоже закончил, так что отказывайся, только если не хочешь.

— Нет, я... хочу. Буду рад твоей компании.

Стив примерился и махнул через перила одним легким рывком. Приземлился ступенькой ниже Баки, сразу оказавшись оглушительно близко. На секунду замер перед ним без улыбки.

— Ты бессовестно хорош, Стиви, что я могу сказать.

Тот шагнул в сторону, освобождая дорогу. И, похоже, слегка смутился.

— Скажи, почему сторонишься меня, — он зашагал вниз, приглашая спускаться вслед за собой.

— Я не... — начал Баки — и сам себя остановил. Он не хотел, чтобы его самоустранение было заметно. Но и врать не мог. — Просто не хочу повиснуть на твоей шее пушечным ядром.

— Я бы не возражал, — через плечо взглянул на него Стив. — С радостью предложил бы тебе свою шею хотя бы на время. И она, вроде, теперь достаточно крепкая.

— Дело не в этом.

— Я знаю. 

— Что знаешь?

— Что не нужен тебе в качестве костыля. Но, надеюсь, мы всё ещё друзья?

Баки споткнулся на очередной ступеньке.

— Что за вопрос? Мне сделать тебе подсечку в доказательство? — Он дождался, пока Стив обернётся, и поднял руку, как для присяги: — В огонь и воду, старик. И вообще куда угодно, где я буду тебе нужен. Ну, если буду.

— А на бейсбол и в гости? — после секундной паузы спросил Стив. И Баки почувствовал, что пойман. — То есть, я хотел сказать: спасибо, и я тоже в огонь... Но что насчёт посидеть-пожевать вместе холодных бутербродов, как в старые добрые времена?

Боже, Стиви, толкнулось в груди. Даже в последние из старых добрых времен я с этим еле справлялся. Знал бы ты, как меня крутит, когда ты смотришь с тревожаще близкого расстояния, а отвлечься можно только в тарелку. 

— Давай, — согласился Баки. Испытание не обещало быть легким, но он и раньше не разрешал этому себя остановить, и сейчас не собирался. Какой-то частью даже слегка пьян был от мысли, что Стиву это нужно. Что Стив этого хочет. — Может, доедем до Уоткинс-Глен? Там сейчас открыт туристический въезд на старую гоночную трассу. Я давно мечтал опробовать её с тобой, раз одному мне не судьба. Идёт?

— Всё, что скажешь. Только зайду в душ и за вещами. — Стив толкнул дверь первого этажа, пропустил Баки в холл. — Пять минут. Нет, четыре с половиной.

— Я здесь, — кивнул Баки. — Захвати мою куртку.

Он привалился затылком к стене, едва Стив исчез в боковом коридоре. Прикрыл глаза и замер — наедине со своим нескрываемо гулким пульсом, роем смутных желаний и медленно оседающим туманом в голове. В воздухе волнующе пахло хвоей, с детства оставшимся в памяти предчувствием чуда. Кто-то пристроил на подоконнике большую еловую ветку в брызгах мишуры.

— Стоять при наличии дивана представляется мне совсем необязательным, — сказали откуда-то сбоку. С бесконечной доброжелательностью, но Баки все-таки рефлекторно вскинулся. Из стены рядом с ним выплыл Вижн. — О, прошу прощения. Если своим появлением я доставил вам неудобство...

— Мне только на пользу, — возразил Баки. — Расслабился сверх меры.

— Вы дорожите тревогой и напряжением? — ясные глаза смотрели на него с любопытством.

— Ну, однажды они могут сберечь жизнь, причём не мне. Или не могут. Но так у меня есть хотя бы иллюзия... готовности.

— Страх вас подстёгивает?

— Да нет, скорей, парализует, — Баки усмехнулся. — Разве что — если рядом окажется другой страх, больше и нестерпимее первого. 

— К сожалению, я слишком мало знаю обо всём этом, — Вижн прошёл через холл и сел на диван. — Вы любите Шекспира, мистер Барнс? 

Он был единственным в зарегистрированном костяке Мстителей, от кого Баки не отделял бы груз вины — своей и чужой. Как от Тони. Или Роуди. Что, наверное, должно было делать контакт легче — но почему-то не делало.

— Нет.

— Я пытаюсь изучить человеческие чувства, — признался Вижн. Смотрел, не мигая; было странным образом неловко. — Я уделял этой сфере неоправданно мало внимания. Логично было считать, что результат синтеза искусственного интеллекта с артефактной магией не будет иметь прямого отношения к эмоциям. Но целое внезапно оказалось больше суммы своих частей. У меня есть чувства. 

— Вы человек.

— Склонен согласиться с вами. Но от человека следует ожидать компетентности в этом вопросе. А я... Меня они постоянно застигают врасплох. То сходят на минимум, то вспыхивают чересчур сильно, и я совсем не умею устранять их, чтобы избежать тактических промахов. Моя эмоциональная неопытность удручает меня. Что мне сделать, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить её?

— Не уверен, что в этом поможет Шекспир.

— Нужен какой-нибудь другой источник инсайдерской информации? 

Баки помотал головой, тщетно ища правильные слова. С этим никто не может помочь, вертелось на языке. Неопытность лечится опытом. 

Опытом больших потерь.

— Простите, если моя настойчивость неуместна, мистер Барнс, — Вижн забеспокоился. — Я заговорил об этом с вами потому, что вы снайпер. И за пределами тренировочного полигона — тоже... человек, которому чувства очевидно причиняют боль. Но помешать не могут.

Баки сглотнул.

— Полюбите кого-то, — поднял он глаза. И сам похолодел от того, что говорит. — Сильно и совсем безответно. Обещаю, в первые же сутки всё изменится.

— Любовь накапливает опыт так интенсивно? — Вижн удивился. И с бесстрашием ребёнка кивнул: — Это то, что мне нужно.

— Только оно может оказаться не слишком-то приятно, — Баки запоздало спохватился и пожалел о словах. Выглянул за угол, ища хоть какой-нибудь повод уйти. Разговор нужно было закончить.

— Вы тяготитесь своими чувствами? — спросил Вижн у его спины.

— Да. И нет. Мои чувства — всё, что у меня есть.

...

Асфальт на Уоткинс-Глен к их приезду слегка припорошило, и они летали по трассе одни: в синих зимних тенях, взметающихся снежных искрах и облаках адреналина. Прыгали на перепадах высот, едва не клали мотоцикл набок в крутых поворотах; захватывающе жутко было ничем не управлять, но Баки поклялся бы, что ни разу не крикнул в микрофон шлема чего-нибудь похожего на "Тормози!" Стив управлял байком, как автомат или робот — шальной механизм, который то ахает, то смеётся в эфире; его сердце билось гулко и мощно даже сквозь куртку, а руки на руле лежали до непристойности жёстко — когда-то потом, в ночной темноте, Баки обожгло мыслью: как мужчина он волнует его или как женщина? — и он мучительно долго горел, прикидывая, что пьянит больше: этот каменный хват, мгновенно и безошибочно разворачивавший пространство вокруг всех осей, или ждущий, зовущий, смеющийся взгляд: "Ещё?", — которым Стив смотрел перед каждым новым кругом. Но это — потом, а на трассе думать о лишнем было некогда: они синхронно проговаривали повороты и вдвоём закладывали каждый наклон, всякий раз до забавного совпадая; и за Стива можно было разве что покрепче схватиться; и от близости было просто весело. В ушах стоял гул, дорога петляла затейливо и тяжко, мотоцикл бросало то вверх, то вниз, то вбок, — получилось круче, чём на Циклоне, и почти так же отчаянно, как в жизни.

Потом, отдышавшись, Баки неловко стягивал радиошлем с подшлемником, и Стив стирал осыпавшуюся на его лицо снежную пыль. Уворачивался от попыток боднуть его ладонь. Потом три часа добирались до города и, бросив мотоцикл на стоянке, уже в глубокой темноте шли пешком под переливающимися огнями уличных гирлянд. Монеткой выкидывали, к кому — разницы почти не было: Баки снимал квартиру в доме напротив Стива, при необходимости мог бы с разбегу перемахнуть с крыши прямо к нему в окно, отчего и не ночевал там. Выиграл. Или, может, проиграл. Еле отпер дверь, путаясь в ключах. По пути набрали условно съестного; Стив сказал, что алкоголь его совсем не берёт, и Баки не без вызова заварил ему того, чем умел согреваться сам — горячего рома с кофе. Усадил на диван вполоборота к себе и под распаковку ужина спрашивал и слушал: про асгардский мёд, про Тора и Мьёльнир, про Локи и Тессеракт, а потом — про нашествие читаури, а потом — про разбитые боксерские груши, а потом — про Пегги, а потом — про два года безуспешных поисков... Старался не слишком откровенно смотреть, даже когда сел напротив. И всё-таки смотрел: на разлёт бровей, на рельеф губ, на голую кожу в вырезе рубашки, на чертовы неохватные плечи, расслабленные запястья, линии колена... Когда Стив опустил голову к подлокотнику, показалось — под тяжестью взгляда. И даже тогда Баки не смог отвести его насовсем. 

У Стива было и настоящее. Арест и суд над Земо сняли обвинения с Мстителей, схваченных при его поимке. Основная команда получила право включить их в состав в качестве резервной группы и привлекать к делу в критических случаях по собственному усмотрению. Но до сих пор ни разу им не воспользовалась. Стив предпочёл службу спасения — с ненормированной работой в обычные дни и дважды ненормированной при сезонных стихийных эксцессах. Общими с командой остались только тренировки. Но о работе он рассказывал неохотно — он всегда был не из тех, кто травит байки, удивляясь стечению чужих обстоятельств. Его только интересовало, сможет ли Баки присоединиться. Когда-нибудь, когда, возможно, захочет. Может, после Южного Полюса, на который хорошо бы пойти вместе? И, кстати про вместе: что, если принести сюда ель и встречать Рождество вдвоём, как в тридцать седьмом, раз уж столько всего так безумно и счастливо совпало?..

Наверное, горячий ром всё-таки пробрал их обоих.

Баки так и сполз с кресла на пол — найдясь лишь с четвертью ответа. И та была самой далёкой и безопасной. Нет, Южный полюс представлялся ему бредовой затеей, бесполезной для других и не нужной ему самому. В Румынии он работал грузчиком на рынке и санитаром в госпитале — вот это приносило очевидную пользу. Теперь же, чтобы отдавать людям что-то стоящее, требовалось вернуть бионическую руку. И с этим он не спешил. Её отсутствие — с неспособностью полноценно стрелять и атаковать врукопашную — страховало его вернее, чем Железные Человек и Патриот вместе взятые. Кому придёт в голову вызывать безрукого джинна? А лучше уж быть никчёмным, чем снова по горло в крови. 

Он как-то не очень связно шутил про должность смотрителя маяка, когда Стив догадался, что Баки устраивается на полу с намерением спать. И немедленно лёг рядом. Уступить гостю диван оказалось невыполнимым квестом, любые настояния отскакивали от него, как от стенки. Он под них показательно уснул. Зато Баки сразу стало не до сна и не до хмеля. Он принёс два одеяла и полночи сидел рядом, умирая от желания уткнуться пылающим лбом Стиву в плечо. 

Больше всего на свете хотел бы не быть Баки Барнсом. Не быть Стиву другом: тогда он при первой же возможности спросил бы у этого парня, светит ли ему хоть что-то, — и, получив от ворот поворот, утёрся да пошёл подальше. Но он был собой. И со Стивом его связывали бесценные вещи. Он держал в руке не синицу — целого журавля, делавшего невозможными всех других небесных птиц. Живого, тёплого, сильного; слишком любимого, чтобы выпустить даже из своих собственных рук, не говоря уже о том, чтобы отнимать у Стива. 

Впрочем, поводов не хотеть быть собой у него был просто вагон. 

Грузовой.

...

— Насчёт Рождества прямо здесь, — сказал Баки утром. За завтраком кофе пили уже без рома. — Стиви, это не лучшая идея.

— Как скажешь, — тот кивнул поверх бутерброда. И поднял глаза: — Были другие планы?

— Нет. Но вчера я наговорил Тони всякой ерунды. Зайду извиниться. Дело совсем не в планах, старик: я не гожусь для праздника на двоих. Особенно, как в тридцать седьмом. Так что...

Стив смотрел, перестав жевать.

— Я слишком давлю на тебя? — спросил он. 

— Чем? — удивился Баки. — Нет, я про другое.

— Ожиданиями. Памятью. Самим фактом, Бак. Ты поэтому и предпочёл Бухарест?

— Я предпочёл Бухарест, потому что не хотел создавать тебе проблем, вот и всё. И продолжаю не хотеть. Ничего ты не давишь, Стиви, тут скорее...

— Давит сама ситуация.

— ...я давлю. Навязываю тебе себя. Памятью. Самим фактом. Поддерживаю впечатление, что всё может быть, как раньше. И ты отдаёшь силы в помощь прошлому, а настоящее из них выходит... гораздо более кривое. Сквозь меня легко видеть прежнего Баки, но я, будь неладен, не прежний. И не уверен, что вот так всё и должно быть.

— Можешь просто сказать мне? — Стив отложил бутерброд и нахмурился. — Что тебя гложет? Чего я не знаю, Бак?

Он ждал, серьезно ждал ответа. Чуть встревоженный и ко всему готовый. Утаивать от него что угодно и когда угодно было сущей мукой, в груди билось искушение: скажи, скажи!.. — открытый взгляд смотрел в душу проницательно и остро, как будто угадывая в ней самые мятущиеся тени; казалось, ещё немного, и не придётся уже говорить ничего...

Баки отвёл глаза. Слова с языка не шли. 

— Сквозь тебя легко видеть, — тихо сказал Стив после паузы, — что ты принимаешь чью угодно помощь, лишь бы не мою. И чувствуешь себя свободно с каждым, даже с Тони... особенно с Тони... Только не со мной. Я мог бы поклясться, что тоже сильно изменился. И что ничего от тебя не жду. И не сравниваю ни с кем. Но если и это всё равно тяготит, то просто не понимаю, что ещё сделать. — Он отодвинул стул и встал. — До встречи, дружище. 

— Стиви, нет! — Баки сорвало за ним следом. — Подожди... Не уходи. Я...

— По-моему, ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, — тот затягивал шнурки на кроссовках резковатыми, размашистыми движениями. — Я тоже зайду к Тони. Там и увидимся. — Он шагнул за дверь и, уже почти прикрыв её, на секунду остановился. — Счастливого Рождества, Бак. 

Шаги стремительно пробарабанили по лестнице и затихли внизу. Баки прижался к двери лбом. Пару раз чувствительно об неё стукнулся. До такой степени испортить всё, что только можно, — тут нужен особый талант. 

...

В начинающихся сумерках он зашёл за подарком для Тони и отправился в Башню. Хотя нет — "подарок для Тони" был бы чем-то из области фантастики, это даже звучало по-идиотски. У Баки просто осталась случайная фотография после первого успешного запуска модифицированного Патриота над Манхэттеном: чёрный силуэт Старка на фоне облачного неба, мутно-розового от далеких городских огней, — тот стоял у парапета на краю крыши, в углу кадра, у кромки Вселенной, над всем и вне всего, настолько один, что... В общем, этот снимок ему можно и нужно было отдать. Баки скатал огромную фотографию неплотной длинной трубкой шёл по гудящему городу, думая над словами.

В Башню ПЯТНИЦА впустила его без вопросов. Но на верхнем этаже пришлось звонить во входную дверь, и её Тони открыл сам.

— Прости за вчерашнее, — сказал ему Баки вместо привета. И протянул подарок в дверной проём. — Я пожалел почти обо всем.

— В задницу иди, — от души посоветовал Тони. Вытянул из руки фотографию и сунул в неё бокал.

Несмотря на ранний час, у него собрались почти все. Стив вместе с Сэмом сидел у барной стойки; при появлении Баки оба обернулись, и Сэм приветственно замахал рукой. За стойкой шло фееричное шоу: наряженный в кухонный фартук и колпак Санта Клауса, Роуди жонглировал бутылками, смешивая коктейли на всех. Пит носил разноцветные бокалы на подносе, с головы до ног в мишуре. Бартон и Романова бросали дротики, а в центре зала Ванда учила Вижна танцевать. 

— Ты здесь, приятель! — Сэм горячо пожал Баки руку и толкнул в бок. — А мне звонили из ветеранского центра, сказали, будешь там.

— Я и буду, — Баки улыбнулся, надеясь, что не слишком по-дурацки. — Зашёл на одну минуту. 

Он сбросил с плеча сумку и выложил на стойку подарки: ножи с серрейторным лезвием для Сэма и Роуди и коробку для Стива. В ней были отреставрированные маятниковые часы с боем — точно такие же, как те, что висели на кухне у его матери, если только память не подвела. 

— Привет... — начал он, не решившись хлопнуть по плечу. Хотел пожелать счастья. 

И ни черта не успел.

— Эй, — с другой стороны от Стива у стойки оказалась Романова. — А правду говорят, что в вашей старческой компании кто-то ещё способен танцевать?

— Что? Нет, — засмеялся Сэм. — Посмотри на нас, тут же средний возраст — под восемьдесят!

— Я знаю, кто мне нужен, — Вдова мимо всех смотрела на Стива.

— Это ведь не я? — догадался он. 

Вместо ответа Вдова подхватила его под локоть — боевым приемом развернула вместе со стулом и подняла на ноги. Перехватила за обе руки, потянула в центр зала вслед за собой... Стив попробовал было упереться, но передумал. Пару раз она крутанула его на месте с явным намерением дезориентировать. А потом развернула спиной вперёд — и повела. По прямой, простыми шагами. 

Судя по тому, как быстро Стив встряхнулся и перехватил ведение, танцевали они далеко не впервые. 

ПЯТНИЦА тоже сориентировалась мгновенно. Запустила из динамиков мелодию в три четверти. Очень старую, с патефонным треском и плоскими низкими частотами; и очень легкую — уличную, беспечную, заставившую Романову слегка поморщиться. В летящем темпе они со Стивом прошли зал из конца в конец, сначала по прямой, потом по кругу; а дальше Роджерс освоился с ритмом — и начал закручивать Вдову на месте, перебрасывать из стороны в сторону, останавливать на ходу... Вальсом это не было, но зрелище получалось фееричнее, чем у Роуди; со всех сторон одобрительно свистели, кто-то даже запустил под потолок хлопушку с конфетти. Стив шагал свободно и быстро, но Наташа не уступала — успевала за ним невозможно легкими, безошибочными шагами, и её точеных ног в узких джинсах как-то хватало ещё на захлёсты и взмахи. Стив бесцеремонно тянул её за музыкой и собой; она чертила в воздухе сети, из которых он с трудом выбирался. И откровенно атаковала: то бросала правую руку, чтобы приходилось жестче вести и крепче держать, то за затылок притягивала к себе — грудью к груди, щекой к щеке — и с усмешкой шептала на ухо что-то, заставлявшее сбиваться с ритма. Стив отвечал очень сдержанно. Но сбивался. 

Смотреть на это можно было бесконечно.

Когда музыка кончилась, они раскланялись, как на сцене. Стив вышел в дверь в противоположном конце зала сразу же. Романова для порядка посидела немного рядом с Бартоном, который собирался отбывать домой, и скрылась за той же дверью минуты через три. Так спешила, словно кто-то мог сбежать. Баки проводил её взглядом, сам себе не в силах объяснить, почему ему так нужно замечать всё это. Потом второпях нацарапал на салфетке адрес, по которому будет, отсалютовал Тони полным бокалом и пошёл вон.

...

Всю дорогу до точки сбора отставников брёл с болезненно лёгкой головой. Запрещал себе представлять лишнее — и действительно почти не представлял: как Романова толкает Стива к стене, и он тянет её за собой; как легкомысленная майка ползёт с её плеч, и от открывшейся сливочной белизны Стив на мгновение слепнет... Картинка была такой красивой и такой правильной, что тоска от неё выцветала в полное бесчувствие. 

Для тех, кому некуда податься, у отставных армейских контрактников был спортивный бар с подходящим делу названием "Аут". Там многие из них и собирались на все человеческие праздники. Кого-то обычная жизнь выталкивала сама: жена ушла, забрав детей, кто куда разбрелись друзья, переехали родные, с постоянной работой никак не срасталось... У других всё вроде бы было цело снаружи, но невосстановимо рассыпалось изнутри. Они жёстко делились на тех, кто искренне хочет вернуть себя в прежнее русло, и тех, кто презрительно не желает; разница ничего не меняла, поскольку ни те, ни другие сделать этого не могли.

Каждый из них знал и умел много такого, что попросту не укладывалось в образ мыслей нормальных людей. Делал своими руками до того серьёзные и непоправимые вещи, что мог считать себя кем-то вроде полубога; и это право откровенно подкреплял страх, раз за разом вспыхивавший в глазах гражданских во всех острых ситуациях один на один. Но и только. Никакого успеха всё это — страшное, важное, всю душу измочалившее — не сулило. С ним и вообще-то идти было некуда. Жизнь лежала у ног мальчишек, занимавшихся анализом финансовых рынков или развитием соцсетей. Оставалось только чувствовать себя лишними. Обесцененными. И, может быть, — обманутыми. 

Баки в этом баре часто казался себе потерявшим меньше, чем другие.

Он уже пропустил вместе со всеми по стаканчику, когда трансляция спортивного канала прервалась сообщением о стрельбе в магазине на углу Западной Восемьдесят восьмой. В каких-нибудь двух десятках кварталов к югу от них. Через пару минут позвонил Тони. Трое неизвестных открыли стрельбу из автоматического оружия в магазине подарков. Старк спросил, не зацепило ли Баки каким-нибудь боком, и, получив отрицательный ответ, отключился.

А спустя четверть часа, когда с экрана уже объявляли эвакуацию людей с ближайших улиц, Тони позвонил снова: до прояснения всех обстоятельств велел быть в полной боеготовности, не перемещаться пешком, не брать такси и ни во что не ввязываться. Террористы продолжали стрелять, грамотно расправились с подъехавшими полицейскими, взяли заложников, на одного из которых нацепили взведенное взрывное устройство, и выдвинулись из магазина наверх, в сторону офисов. А на предложение отпустить людей ответили требованием доставить к ним взамен Стива Роджерса. Дослушивал Баки уже на бегу. Мстители были в пути, а к нему для возможной защиты выдвинулся Патриот. 

Господи, как будто свет сходился клином на его защите. Рождественские улицы на глазах превращались в воющий сиренами ад. В висках стучало. Стив не остался бы в стороне, даже если бы речь не шла о людях. А она шла, и это значило, что он позволит себя расстрелять, если понадобится. Надеяться, будто он там нужен за чем-нибудь другим, не давал здравый смысл. Один перекрёсток, другой... Направление к цели указывали кружившие в воздухе вертолёты, которым, по всей видимости, запрещено было снижаться под угрозой взрыва. До отчаяния хотелось вернуть назад ушедшее время. До отчаяния хотелось иметь хоть малейшую возможность что-нибудь сделать. За каким-то поворотом, которые Баки уже не считал, они с Роуди вылетели друг другу навстречу: тот прошёл на бреющем полёте, с разворота подхватил его за руку; они поднялись вверх так быстро, что от ледяного ветра онемели губы. И через минуту уже были на месте. 

Из окружённого полицией здания под звон стекла выбегали люди. Окна разлетались на двенадцатом этаже, там же Баки успел зацепить взглядом Ванду и Вижна — оба уже бесшумно поднимались по воздуху снаружи. А Стив шёл по внутренней лестнице, отвлекая внимание на себя. Баки слышал его в громкоговоритель. И запрещал себе о чём-либо думать.

— Угрожают взорвать заряд при попытке штурма, — сообщил Тони, когда Роуди приземлился рядом. — Не могу подлететь, двигатель слышен. Черт его знает, сколько там у них людей. 

— Заряд они взорвут в любом случае, — за его плечом сказал Сэм. — Это самоубийцы.

— Пока надеемся, что Ванда сумеет дотянуться и стабилизировать взрыватель. После Лагоса у неё отработана остановка детонации. Вижн страхует заложников. Роджерс сейчас попытается вывести хотя бы часть. При нем камера Рэдвинга, с неё будут данные.

— Я хочу его прикрыть, — непослушными от холода губами произнёс Баки. — Есть здесь что-нибудь длинноствольное?

— Есть, но целиться неоткуда, — Тони посмотрел на него с откровенным сомнением. Здание в самом деле выбрали с расчётом: за углом Восемьдесят Восьмой лежал сквер, и высотка, приходившаяся точно напротив, была обращена к нужным окнам совершенно глухой стеной. Сверху донизу затянутой в широкоформатную рекламу. А соседним зданиям не хватало этажей. — И ещё темнота... Снайперы сказали, редкостный тухляк. Но там недалеко будет Ванда.

— Многовато дел для неё одной. Я попробую вон оттуда.

— Я не против, чем больше людей, тем лучше, — Тони кивнул и скомандовал в гарнитуру: — Потяни время, Кэп, у нас будет снайпер. — Вытащил из кармана еще один передатчик, включил и на ладони протянул Баки. — В нем есть голографический проектор, сможешь смотреть камеру Стива. Нажмёшь вот тут — картинка повиснет перед глазами, не шарахайся. Бери у тех парней лайт-фифти с оптикой. Роуди тебя подбросит.

— Капитан, — позвал Баки в эфир, цепляя устройство к уху. 

И запнулся.

— ...Цели не вижу, — сообщал Стив. — На девятом этаже раненые, как минимум двое. Поднимаюсь выше. Я тебя слышу, Бак.

— Не спеши, — никогда в жизни Баки так быстро не крепил к винтовке сошки и прицел. Роуди подхватил его и взлетел. Они в два счета взмыли к двенадцатому этажу здания, высившегося в порядочном отдалении справа, и одновременно грохнули в сплошное остекление локтем костюма и прикладом. Запищала сигнализация. Баки рухнул на пол и перекатился через обломок плеча. — Я смотрю в твои окна. — Это было сказано очень сильно, на деле обзор оказался критически плох из-за неудобного ракурса и расстояния. Видны были одни простенки и опущенные жалюзи. — По правой стороне этажа. Когда увидишь стрелков, постарайся хоть мельком посветить в окно.

— Не рассчитывай на это, — в эфире возникла Романова. — Они не подставятся.

— Не они. Роджерс, мне нужно обнаружить тебя. Как понял?

— Мелькну в окне, — подтвердил Стив. — Но без моей команды не стрелять. Рад, что ты со мной, Бак. Ванда?

— Я не смогу взять бомбу под контроль, если не буду видеть. 

Баки тоже не особенно надеялся справиться с тем, что у него было. Офис, где он оказался, сплошь состоял из кьюбиклов. Этим ещё и затруднялось перемещение между окнами.

— Значит, я попытаюсь подсветить и тебе. Войдёшь по моей команде. Или как только я буду убит.

— Есть поэтажный план здания, — подал голос Тони. — Сделать объемным не могу, нанести Кэпа — тоже. Берите, как есть. 

Баки ощупью нажал кнопку у уха, и перед глазами замелькали схемы. Больше всего его интересовала лестница, по которой шёл Стив, и ближайшие к ней помещения. Внутренние, кирпичные перегородки в пределах этажа лайт-фифти пробивала даже с километрового расстояния. Нужно было только не ошибиться. Баки взвалил винтовку на стол, установил на двуноге. Перезарядил. Внёс в прицел поправку на дальность и боковой снос.

Тони передал изображение с камеры. Она показывала тускло освещенную лестницу и фонарь в руке Стива. 

— На месте, — прозвучало в эфире. — Повторяю, атаковать только по команде.

Стив стукнул в дверь. И, повысив голос, назвался. Через несколько мгновений по полу за дверью со скрежетом сдвинули что-то тяжёлое. Он поднял руки и вошёл в темноту. 

Баки считал его шаги по колебаниям фонаря, мысленно накладывая их на план этажа.

— Стоять, — скомандовали из темноты. — Оружие на пол. И не дури, мне только палец с красной кнопки снять, и взлетим. Фил, это он?

— Он, — в камеру на секунду глянуло дуло автомата. Баки даже не увидел лица — так его волновали только расстояния. Человек обыскал Стива и отступил; Баки мысленно провёл между ним и собой траекторию полёта пули и взял в прицел окно, в которое она входила. Вероятно, входила. Ориентиров не хватало критически. 

— Чисто, — доложил человек с автоматом. 

В паре метров от камеры неясно обозначились ещё двое.

— Надо же, пришёл. Супергерой не может не прийти, когда его правильно зовёшь. Ложка дёгтя в бочке привилегий, правда?

— Освободите заложников, — сказал Стив. — Тогда и поговорим.

— Освободим? Мы? Нет, — двое в темноте подошли ближе, оружие было у обоих. — Зачем? Знаешь, как учат на курсах реабилитации: неправильно держать боль в себе. Болью надо делиться. 

— Значит, впустую наобещали? — произнёс Стив без удивления. 

В ухо тут же грохнуло выстрелом. Стив упал. На колени: камера качнулась и клюнула вниз. Пару секунд смотрела в пол. Потом, под отчаянный стук сердца где-то у Баки в горле, начала подниматься. Стив зашатался и полоснул вбок фонарем: в пробоинах жалюзи на одном из окон мелькнул свет. Баки чувствовал, как по виску течёт капля. То окно было недосягаемо и давало ему только косвенное подтверждение координаты; нужно было достроить цель в пространстве и стрелять под острым углом сквозь другой проём и две стенки. 

Баки перестал шевелиться. Дышал так, чтобы не колебалась сетка прицела.

— Это всё? — хрипло спросил Стив в наушнике. Камера приподнялась чуть выше и смотрела почти ровно. — Вы устроили это ради меня одного?

— Мы это устроили ради всех солдат. Настоящих героев, которых задвигают в тень гаденыши в лосинах типа тебя. А потом ещё предают. Оно, может, и не только твоя вина, Капитан, но, уж такое дело — всю лживую систему мы не свалим. А без символа будет малость получше.

— Люди не должны пострадать. Дайте им уйти.

— Обойдутся. Здесь каждый понемножку в чем-нибудь виноват. Им насрать на нас, а нам — на них.

— Но вы можете проявить силу.

— Мы и так её проявляем, — Фил опять появился справа с автоматом на перевязи. Шагнул почти вплотную. Дуло смотрело выше камеры, Баки потерялся в попытке оценить дистанцию. Стив перенёс фонарь в левую руку, и изображение фиксировало на полу в глубине коридора человеческое тело в обвесе с проводами. Баки отключился от картинки, глядя только в прицел. — Ну, прощай, символ?

— Вперёд, — сказал Стив. 

И Баки грохнул — первым, раньше Фила, раньше Вижна, во всех смыслах на ощупь; видел, как автоматный ствол оттолкнуло от камеры — его ли пулей, чужой ли, не имело значения, видел дульное пламя из него и качнувшееся изображение. В плечо грохнуло отдачей, но он не почувствовал. Бросил винтовку на столе и рванул: за дверь, по внутреннему переходу неизвестно куда, вниз по лестнице, которую нашёл не сразу... Стрелять дальше было некуда — в эфире гремело, на этаже работали все, кто мог взлететь. Ванда блокировала детонацию, Вижн прикрывал гражданских, Сэм стрелял, два костюма поддерживали его огнём из окон и заливали этаж светом прожекторов. Секунд через двадцать Роуди уже взмыл в бомбой на крышу, где ждали взрывники. Все было закончено в полминуты. В наушнике остался только Тони, проникновенно рассказывавший, как давно и сильно ненавидит Рождество. И Романова, за запертой дверью сетовавшая на идиотов, которые дают палить в себя в упор. 

Когда Баки добежал до места, Стива уже спустили вниз. Укладывали на носилки в числе других раненых, но, господи, он был до неприличия живой. Обе пули пришлись в грудь. Кровь пенилась под разорванной одеждой, и дышал он тяжко. Баки протолкнулся к нему вплотную и схватил за руку. Пальцы оказались холодные, как во времена, когда всё было в миллион раз проще... В горле дернулись непоправимые, освобождающие слова; много слов, потоком, у Баки даже перехватило дыхание. Но тут Стив повернулся, поймав его хмуро-синим взглядом. И крепко стиснул пальцы.

Баки замер над ним глаза в глаза, не выпуская руки. Улыбнулся ободряюще. Ничего красивее, чем этот чокнутый парень из Бруклина, он в жизни своей не видел.

Ни черта не мог сказать. И что значили какие-то там слова.

...

Чокнутый парень был, среди прочего, сказочно живуч. Наташа написала из больницы, что всё в порядке: Роджерс спит, а она едет домой, — уже через час. Но всё равно было нервно. Тони настрочил ей: “Без него? Он тебе так и не сдался?” — и наповал сразил Баки полученным ответом: “С вами, геями, вообще трудно”. Мстители к этому времени давно уже мёрзли в управлении Нью-Йоркского полицейского департамента, одетые кто во что успел; одни — с отчетами о выполнении приказа, другие — просто со свидетельскими показаниями. И конца этому видно не было. Чувство юмора от такого у кого угодно бы забарахлило.

Баки закончил объясняться последним и вышел на улицу только к полуночи. Чтобы обнаружить, что на ступенях, заложив руки в карманы, его ждёт Старк. 

— К тебе, — спросил он с непроницаемым видом, как всегда, когда собирался круто пошутить, — или ко мне?

Баки к такому не привык и, застигнутый врасплох, соображал над ответом секунд десять.

— Давай, лучше я напьюсь и буду всю ночь тебе названивать?

— Не вопрос, — согласился Тони. И посерьезнел по-настоящему. — Только из соседней комнаты. Если вдруг окажется, что и тебе тоже кто-нибудь собрался предъявлять счета — мне хотя бы недалеко бежать. И давай без твоих загонов, а? Я устал.

Он был абсолютно и безнадёжно прав.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Баки. Без загонов, как его и просили. 

Он и в самом деле был очень благодарен, а остальное к Тони отношения не имело.

Когда они добрались до Башни, Ванда уже спала. Прямо в холле общего этажа, свернувшись на диване. Вижн сидел рядом и вычитывал в томике Шекспира что-то бесконечно глубокое.

Тони повел Баки дальше, чтобы не мешать.

— Я чертовски плохо сплю в рождественские каникулы, — признался, откупоривая добытую из бара бутылку. В два движения натёр бокал краем скатерти и плеснул в него полглотка. — Жутко хандрю и бываю безумен при северном ветре. Можешь мне сказать, что нашло на Роджерса?

— Ты про задержку с сигналом?

— С сигналом, — Тони кивнул. — Со вторым выстрелом, которого нечего было допускать. Он мог махнуть фонарём и оставить от того трепла с автоматом мокрое место. Но предпочёл пулю в рёбра.

— Он обычно так и делает, — помолчав, сказал Баки. — Когда дело касается только его собственных рёбер. Я всю жизнь подозревал... что у него проблемы с инстинктом самосохранения. А теперь раз в году получаю неопровержимые доказательства. 

— За него? — Тони поднял бокал. — И нет, давай-ка чокнись со мной, пока он ещё жив.

Баки взял бутылку и легонько звякнул стеклом о стекло.

— Мне не понравилось, что сказал тот парень. Думаю, Стив мог хотеть послушать его ещё.

— Как будто он говорил что-то умное, — Тони поморщился. — Или хотя бы неожиданное. Это не новость, что уйма людей относится к Кэпу так, словно он выбил себе официальное назначение их моральным светочем. А значит, должен соответствовать. Но он-то не выбивал и не назначен, он просто живет своей жизнью. И делает, что считает правильным для себя. Светоч из него они себе сооружают сами, без спроса. А потом сердятся на нестыковки. Нечем хвастаться, но я знаю эту песню, там после припева как раз мордобой.

Он опрокинул бокал в рот и замолк в безрадостной задумчивости.

— Ты поразмыслил, — сказал после долгой паузы, — о том, что мы обсуждали? Автоввод триггерного кода? 

— Да, — кивнул Баки. — И я готов... пробовать. Только для этого нужна клетка. 

— Серьёзно? — Тони то ли усмехнулся, то ли поморщился. — И ещё электричества побольше. Прости, я хотел сказать, это не вариант. Возьми и скажи его себе свободно. Как говоришь: "Облом, Барнс!" — или: "Ох, и кретин же ты!"

— А потом мы долго и болезненно будем заканчивать этот вечер тем же, чем начали?

— Уверен, что не придётся. Но если хочешь, я отведу тебя на рабочий этаж. Там есть огнестойкий цех с тяжеленной дверью на случай взрыва. Кому и что ты там сделаешь? ПЯТНИЦА за тобой присмотрит, я постою на выходе в костюме. 

— А если...

— Если что? Сквозь стены ты не ходишь, левой руки у тебя нет. Куда ещё безопаснее?

— Мне будет спокойнее пришпиленным к стенке наручниками за правую.

— Это лишнее. Не восстанавливай знакомые обстоятельства, весь смысл в том, чтобы проложить из стартовой точки новый алгоритм. Ну, что?

— Что? Прямо сейчас?

— А почему нет? Ты спешишь в постель к любимым кошмарам? Я точно не тороплюсь.

— Я... тоже. — Внутри совершенно неожиданно разлилось ледяное болото из безнадёжности и тревоги. — Но мне жизненно важно никого не прикончить, Тони. Ванда вымоталась. Стив ранен. Вижн в Датском королевстве. А ты...

— Я понял, — со вздохом кивнул Старк. — Готов, но не готов. Что же. Черт тебя знает, вдруг ты и прав. Мы заслуживаем дожить до утра.

Он проводил Баки до гостевой спальни. Неизвестно, зачем. Может быть, просто чтобы не оставаться в гостиной одному. Развернул к себе у двери, явно планируя очередную шутку на грани — но в этот раз Баки чего-то такого ждал. Перехватил его за галстук и с серьёзным видом обозначил движение к себе. На корню зарубил намерение, каким бы оно ни было.

Лёг в чужую постель, не раздевшись. И полночи ворочался в ней, глядя в потолок. Не то, чтобы ему требовалось привыкать — все последние семьдесят лет он только и спал под чужим кровом и на чужих кроватях. Или под ничьим и на ничьих. Другого для него не могло быть. Разве что — криокамера с заледеневшим пуленепробиваемым стеклом, вот она — да, она была создана для него и только его ждала. Должно быть, всё было плохо: впервые за два года Баки хотелось укрыться не одеялом, а крышкой ледяного гроба. 

Когда небо за окном начало светлеть, он встал, встряхнулся и пошёл искать Тони, который, может быть, не спал, как и собирался.

... 

К испытательной зоне пришлось идти сквозь весь экспериментальный этаж. ПЯТНИЦА последовательно включала и гасила на их пути свет, разгоняла с пути мелких роботов на колесном и гусеничном ходу. Массивная бронированная дверь располагалась за штамповочным цехом. И выглядела хорошо. Как вход в бомбоубежище.

По команде Тони ПЯТНИЦА открыла автоматический замок, отвела дверь в сторону. Баки шагнул внутрь и дождался металлического лязга за спиной, не обернувшись.

Внутри было пусто, только у стены стоял покосившийся стеллаж. Баки гулко прошагал по огнеупорным плитам в центр помещения. Чувствовал себя вышедшим на манеж бродячим канатоходцем. А ещё укротителем тигров и клоуном одновременно.

— Желание... — с ходу сказал по-русски, обращая больше внимания на камеры в потолке, чем на слова. 

Всё-таки не очень понимал, на что решился. Эффект первого триггера застиг его врасплох, как пощёчина. Как выстрел ниоткуда. В глазах качнулись стены и потолок. 

— Ржавый... 

Начальная часть кода была терпима и обратима. Чтобы случайно не сработало никакое совпадение. Максимум — Баки от неё, как и теперь, скручивало тревогой. Кипящим чувством, что происходит что-то непоправимое, прямо сейчас, и в это невозможно вмешаться. Он заставлял себя дышать ровнее и не дергаться. Тревога сочилась тонкими струйками, как будто вода с потолка — а там, над потолком, ждала выхода километровая чёрная толща, способная утопить всё. Хотелось бежать от надвигающейся катастрофы. Хотелось немедленно прекратить. 

Баки запоздало испугался: а сможет ли он договорить код до конца?..

Он всё ещё мог думать. От собственного цунами было не убежать. Оставалось только до последнего пытаться с ним справиться — он должен был это самому себе и всем, кого считал своими. Кому приходилось беспокоиться о его безопасности вместо собственной, кому он не способен был помочь и дать ничего не мог. Даже лёгкости и откровенности: откуда им взяться у человека, постоянно ждущего от себя больших проблем?

— Семнадцать... Рассвет… — дальше было ещё труднее. Слова начали красть куски его жизни, и каждое следующее отхватывало всё больше. Первым сгинул сегодняшний день — без электродов его невозможно было стереть, но он стал чужим, прожитым кем-то другим или увиденным мельком в полузабытом фильме. За ним иллюзорной дымкой подернуло базу Мстителей, африканские джунгли, вакандский дворец и комнату в Бухаресте. В “печи” сгорел сто седьмой пехотный, но война осталась — просто на ней больше не было никого из своих. Незнакомой стала техническая школа, отцовская мастерская; всё, что Баки умел и знал, сделалось смутным и далёким... Это было почти как самому наносить себе раны. Долго горели яркие пятна: детство, дом и светящийся, яростный росчерк — Стив; но к “возвращению домой” и они отошли к кому-то постороннему. Когда Баки выговорил "один", он действительно был один — в вакууме, без прошлого и настоящего. Голова трещала от рассыпавшихся иллюзий, которые только раздражали ненужными подробностями. Хотелось обнулить их. Чтобы лишнего шума не стало, как уже не было желаний. Никаких. 

Кроме одного.

Он всё ещё хотел до конца довести код. 

И этого код не мог отнять: себя он не стирал, слишком глубоко выжженный в нейронах. Впервые в жизни это работало на Баки, а не против. Триггерные слова сами вызывали друг друга из небытия. Прокладывали путь в пустоте, и пустота не могла их растворить. А за них удерживалось и желание договорить до точки. И связанный с ним обломок воли.

— Грузовой вагон, — произнёс Баки. Последние слова грохнули в ушах, как взрыв, и стало головокружительно тихо. 

Он почувствовал под лопатками холодок стены. Медленно сполз на пол. Перевёл дыхание. Голова была болезненно, ненормально легкой; память лежала ворохом шелухи — то ли своя, то ли чужая. Хотелось, требовалось, чтобы прямо сейчас вошёл кто-нибудь и объяснил, что происходит. Зачем он здесь и что ему нужно делать. 

Но с чего бы он стал верить кому-то в железобетонной коробке с бронированной дверью. 

— Есть кто живой? — спросил Баки. От звучания собственного голоса стало легче. Спокойно, велел он себе — и почти сразу же успокоился. Я справлюсь.

Он вывернул карманы в поисках опознавательных знаков и услышал стук: на пол упала маленькая гарнитура. Такую вроде бы совсем недавно держал в руках то ли он сам… то ли кто-то, от чьих бессистемных иллюзий в его памяти было не протолкнуться. Баки подбросил приемник на ладони и включил. 

В эфире ожесточенно спорили два мужских голоса.

— ...маниакальный героизм! — с горячностью давил один. — Только смог пройтись по стеночке — и сразу сбегать! Просто отлично! Так держать, Кэп!

— Я должен был его найти! — запальчиво отвечал другой. — А он не берет трубку. И ты тоже, а твой… твоя… а ПЯТНИЦА заявляет: мне лучше не знать, что вы здесь делаете!

— И ты помчался. Настолько во мне сомневаешься?

— А я не должен? Да я бы вообще не поехал в госпиталь, если бы знал, что вы такое выкинете!

— Да ладно. Все под контролем. Он никому не причинит вреда.

— А себе, Тони?! Если программа выкинет фортель, и он сделает что-нибудь с собой! 

— Тогда я… постараюсь успеть. Прости, об этом я как-то вообще не подумал.

— Открой мне дверь.

— Ну, нет. Как раз этого он точно бы не одобрил! Вот, можешь взглянуть: ничего он себе не сделал. Сидит спокойно.

— Тони!..

Скрежетнула и отъехала дверь. Баки вскинулся. В проёме возник парень, который… которого он знал. Или это были неизвестно чьи фантазии? Но в развороченной памяти его силуэт прямо светился. 

— Привет, — скованно начал парень. Баки понравилось, как он остановился у входа, — безопасно неподвижный и откровенно забавный в зимней куртке поверх цветастой больничной пижамы. Одурманенная голова то ли хранила, то ли выдумывала ещё много не менее дурацких этюдов с его участием. — Ты… узнаёшь меня?

Баки помолчал.

— Пытаюсь это понять, — осторожно ответил он. 

Парень удручённо провёл по лицу ладонью. И молча вздохнул. Ничего не приказывал — не смог бы, но, похоже, и пробовать не собирался. Он нравился Баки всё больше и больше. И профиль у него, ко всему прочему, был просто обезоруживающе красивый. В лоскутах памяти колыхнулось смутное, волнующее: провести кончиками пальцев от середины лба к подбородку, прямиком через губы... Кто-то это делал? Или только хотел сделать?..

— Ты Стив, — угадал Баки. — Я помню твоё имя лучше, чем своё.

— Баки, — подсказал парень. Очень серьёзно и как-то… потерянно. Всё так же не сходил с места. А имя легло, как родное — видимо, родным и было. Баки уловил бы несовпадение? Или нет?.. 

Несколько секунд он просто смотрел на Стива. В голове медленно вставали на место моря и континенты.

— Я не обнулен, — произнёс наконец, — и помню чересчур много лишнего. Это я сегодня подарил тебе настенные часы?

— Ты, — парень в пижаме кивнул. — У меня от них чуть сердце из груди не вылетело. — Он невесело улыбнулся: — И ещё ты спас мне жизнь, а я оставил тебя без подарка на Рождество.

— И что это значит? — спросил Баки. — Мы больше не друзья? Или за тобой теперь долг?

— Это, — Стив нахмурился, — как ты выберешь.

— Меня бы устроили оба варианта, — сказал Баки. — Я хочу позвать тебя на свидание.

Стив вздрогнул и поднял глаза. В гарнитуре, задохнувшись, кашлянули. 

— И хочу очень давно... — Баки задумчиво перебирал чужие воспоминания. — Черт знает с каких пор.

— Позови, — не отводя взгляда, произнёс Стив. 

— Как насчёт завтра? — предложил Баки. У него как будто рухнул барьер между желанием и волей, сейчас они были единым целым. То, чего он хотел, само собой оказывалось на языке. И, сказанное вслух, делалось ещё желаннее. — И послезавтра? И через день? — У Стива вырвалась невольная усмешка. — И каждый день до воскресенья?

— Не выгорит. Завтра ты придёшь в себя. И дашь задний ход.

— Это наверняка, — Баки кивнул. Дезориентация уже сейчас понемногу отступала. — Не просто же так я раньше молчал. Поэтому соглашайся быстрее.

— Согласен.

Гарнитура снова кашлянула. Стив подошёл к Баки ближе, потом ещё ближе. Склонился и осторожно отключил приёмник прямо в ладони.

— Я решил, что ни за каким чертом тебе не нужен, — сказал он. — Говори со мной, Бак. Пожалуйста. Так будет гораздо легче.

— А если я сейчас что-то очень серьёзно сломал? — спросил Баки. Откуда-то из глубины уже подступало смутное подозрение.

Стив склонился ещё ниже, глаза в глаза. И думать о чем-то, кроме него, снова стало трудно.

— Мне бы так ломать, — улыбнулся он. — Полетим завтра на маяк мыса Хаттерас. И чур, это будет настоящее свидание. То есть, даже если ты передумаешь, я всё равно тебя поцелую.


End file.
